New Kid In Town a Homestuck Fanfiction Humanstuck
by Realnewby15
Summary: Eric has just moved to a new city! He has a new house, a new room, a new life. Watch as he goes through his life meeting all the amazing characters from Homestuck! Many ships will sail in this story! So comment your ship so it can be boarded by your favorite pair! OC x Vriska (or other ship) (possible yaoi and yuri) will be smut and lemon chapters later! (I don't own Homestuck)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Homestuck fanfic, I created it after reading a few myself, I have seen a TON of these but many aren't finished so I decided to do one of my own. Reviews are welcome! And advice as well! For the main reason that I haven't finished all of Homestuck. So yeah any advice, additional characters, and anything YOU guys/gals find would make this better would be great! Thanks for reading guys!**

 **-Real**

I sat in the car with my dad as we drove to our new home located in a large city. I mostly slept on the way there, because it was mostly about an hour away, and the movers had left almost two days before my dad and I. We had waited for the house to finally sell before we actually left our old town. My dad had told me it was because it would have been more economical. Which I agreed with wholeheartedly, I hadn't made many friends. And dad hadn't done well, until he'd gotten this offer here in the big city.

We arrived in our new neighborhood, each side of the street lined with brushed white houses. We drove into the driveway of ours, getting out of the car. I stared at my new house, a white colonial with dark blue trim. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked to see my dad with a smile on his face, a toothpick between his teeth.

"Go on inside kiddo, I'll get some dinner started." He said patting my shoulder heavily. Giving me a slight push forward. The push carried me little further toward the house, giving me some momentum to open the door. Once inside I looked at our front room, the furniture was set up in the same way it had been at our old house, three love seats faced a large tv on an entertainment center, which housed our extensive collection of movies. Mostly action and comedy, and a couple of romcoms for when I was depressed. Which was often.

I when up to my room with my bag of clothes, the ones I had kept with me while we had stayed in the hotel at least. My bedroom was set up almost identically to my old one. My posters that I had, which were mostly of video games and bands sat on my bed. Rolled up in protective tubes. My computer, a Lenovo Erazer EX hooked up to a twenty-nine-inch plasma screen. Along with my gaming remote, mouse, keyboard, and other stuff. My tv was set up next to the window which faced out towards the street, letting the sun stream in. I booted up my PC letting it run a self-diagnostic, just in case anyone had messed with it while I was away from it. It ran a full scan which only came up with some software updates that I missed. Other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

I logged into my Steam, Pesterchum, and Spotify accounts to see if anything was new. Nothing was so I decided to turn on some music while I began to unpack. I was listening to my "Blasting" playlist when I heard my dad call me downstairs.

I opened my door to hear it again.

"Eric?" My dad hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah pop?" I hollered back.

"Come downstairs, we have some guests." He yelled again.

'Guests?' I thought making a face, 'We've only been here for like three hours, and already we have guests?' I shrugged. "Alright I'm coming, let me change real fast." I took off my current tee, a dark blue baseball tee with a guitar on it. I changed into one that was black with blue sleeves but had a similar design on it. Only the guitar looked more hardcore. Like it was something Gene Simmons would play.

I trotted down the stairs in my black jeans, t-shirt, black converses, dark blue SnapBack (which also sported a guitar on it) and my classic blue-black wallet and chain.

When I reached the base of the stairs I did not expect what I saw. When my dad had said guests, I thought he meant a something like an elderly couple who'd come to welcome us. Not the three families with kids my own age.

"Ah there you are kiddo, Eric, meet Mr. Egbert and his son, John and his daughter Jade." I shook hands with Mr. Egbert, who smelled faintly of aftershave and tobacco. He was dressed like a wealthy businessman, he had on a nice fedora, his pipe was tucked firmly in the corner of his mouth, he had a firm grip which I returned in kind.

"Ah. Nice firm grip there, he said as I let go, you can always tell a man by his handshake," he stated slipping his hand into his pocket.

John held out his had enthusiastically, " Hi there! Welcome to the neighborhood." He said with a large smile, showing a little bit of his buck teeth.

I nodded, turning to his sister, who looked quite similar to him in fact, her long black hair curled a little down past her waist. She giggled and held out her hand. " I'm glad you guys moved in! She said enthusiastically, "It's awesome to finally meet a new face, it gets so boooring sometimes."

I smirked a little, as we moved to the next family, It seemed like they were brothers, they were very similar, almost like they were clones.

"Eric these fine young men are Dirk and Dave Strider, Dirk is a teacher at your new school." My dad said smiling.

'A teacher?' I though dubiously. I studied the guy a little bit. He looked super young, like just barely over twenty, and his clothes suggested he was more like a DJ than a teacher.

We shook hands, his leather, fingerless gloves gripped my hand.

"Dont judge a book by its cover Kid, 'cuz sometimes that book may end up hitting you in the face." Dirk said, sliding down his glasses giving me a wink.

I raised an eyebrow as I turned my attention to the younger brother Dave. Now if I had to use one word to describe this guy, it would have to be cool. Everything about him seems that way. He practically generated it. His dark shades, round, compared to dirks which were triangular in shape. Covered his eyes. His blonde hair was slicked back, his red and white t-shirt sporting a broken record, black jeans, and white skate shoes, all screamed out "Yeah I'm cool, get too close and you may freeze."

"Nice shirt," he said holding out a fist for a fist-bump. I bumped it returning the compliment.

"Nice shades," I complimented. "Aviators?"

"Yep, right from Ben Stiller's scrawny face." He said with a nonchalant tone of voice. Like it was no big deal.

"Cool," I said, as they moved on and sat on a couch in the living room.

Last was an attractive blonde girl with whom I assumed was her mother.

"Now these wonderful ladies are Ms. Lalonde and her daughter Rose." My dad stated.

"Hello," Ms. Lalonde said with a kind voice. She had a nice pleasant smile, and a bright pink scarf, that seemed to go all the way down to her knees. Her posture gave a firm sense of feminine charm and power. And it seems she knew how to use it. I shook her hand gently. Making sure not to scratch myself on her seemingly professionally manicured nails.

"A pleasure to meet you." I said smiling.

She stepped back as Rose stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hello, and welcome to our neighborhood." Rose said with a nice voice. Her blue eyes glinted slightly.

"Thank you," I said shaking her hand.

My dad and I moved back to the couches and began to talk to everyone. After a while everyone decided they had better go and let us settle in. Not before The other teens gave me their Pesterchum names.

"What do you think kid?" My dad said looking at me smiling, "You like the new neighbors?"

I smiled at my dad. "Yeah they're all really great people it seems." Said giving my dad a hug. "I'm gonna hit the sack dad, I'm a little tired." I said heading toward the stairs.

"Alright kid. Sleep well. I'm going to finish unpacking and then I'll be heading that way too." He said eyeing the boxes that sat stacked in front of the kitchen.

I nodded as I climbed the stairs to my room. My music was still playing, making it so I didn't have to turn it on myself. I always slept with music on, it was a comfort thing. I checked everything to make sure all was in order. And it seemed I had messages on Pesterchum. All from the other teens.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering cauterizingRiff [CR]- 21:36

TG: hey eric its dave

CR: Sup Dave.

TG: nothing much about to hop on my xbox i just got advanced warfare, I was thinking about playing that

CR: Sounds like fun..

TG: yeah well im gonna go and make some twelve year olds cry because im so awesome

CR: Alright, you have fun with that dude.

TG: i will. and you should talk to rose next she wont quit bugging me

CR: Kay, I will.

TG: later

CR: Cya

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering cauterizingRiff [CR]- 21:41

-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering cauterizingRiff [CR]- 21:37

TT: Hello

TT: Eric?

CR: Hi, sorry Rose, I was talking to Dave.

TT: I am aware of that.

CR: Okay kool.

CR: Sorry to cut this short but I'm bushed.

TT: Oh that's quite alright, I hope you have a restful sleep.

CR: You too.

TT: Goodnight

CR: gn

-tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering cauterizingRiff [CR]- 21:44

I checked my messages and sent a quick pair to both Jade and John, telling them both how I didn't mean to be rude, but I needed to get some sleep. They both politely stopped messaging me as I pulled on some sweats, crawled into bed and went to sleep.

 **So that's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review! I will post shout-outs in the next installment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first Homestuck fanfic, I created it after reading a few myself, I have seen a TON of these but many aren't finished so I decided to do one of my own. Reviews are welcome! And advice as well! For the main reason that I haven't finished all of Homestuck. So yeah any advice, additional characters, and anything YOU guys/gals find would make this better would be great! Thanks for reading guys!**

 **-Real**

I sat in the car with my dad as we drove to our new home located in a large city. I mostly slept on the way there, because it was mostly about an hour away, and the movers had left almost two days before my dad and I. We had waited for the house to finally sell before we actually left our old town. My dad had told me it was because it would have been more economical. Which I agreed with wholeheartedly, I hadn't made many friends. And dad hadn't done well, until he'd gotten this offer here in the big city.

We arrived in our new neighborhood, each side of the street lined with brushed white houses. We drove into the driveway of ours, getting out of the car. I stared at my new house, a white colonial with dark blue trim. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked to see my dad with a smile on his face, a toothpick between his teeth.

"Go on inside kiddo, I'll get some dinner started." He said patting my shoulder heavily. Giving me a slight push forward. The push carried me little further toward the house, giving me some momentum to open the door. Once inside I looked at our front room, the furniture was set up in the same way it had been at our old house, three love seats faced a large tv on an entertainment center, which housed our extensive collection of movies. Mostly action and comedy, and a couple of romcoms for when I was depressed. Which was often.

I when up to my room with my bag of clothes, the ones I had kept with me while we had stayed in the hotel at least. My bedroom was set up almost identically to my old one. My posters that I had, which were mostly of video games and bands sat on my bed. Rolled up in protective tubes. My computer, a Lenovo Erazer EX hooked up to a twenty-nine-inch plasma screen. Along with my gaming remote, mouse, keyboard, and other stuff. My tv was set up next to the window which faced out towards the street, letting the sun stream in. I booted up my PC letting it run a self-diagnostic, just in case anyone had messed with it while I was away from it. It ran a full scan which only came up with some software updates that I missed. Other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

I logged into my Steam, Pesterchum, and Spotify accounts to see if anything was new. Nothing was so I decided to turn on some music while I began to unpack. I was listening to my "Blasting" playlist when I heard my dad call me downstairs.

I opened my door to hear it again.

"Eric?" My dad hollered up the stairs.

"Yeah pop?" I hollered back.

"Come downstairs, we have some guests." He yelled again.

'Guests?' I thought making a face, 'We've only been here for like three hours, and already we have guests?' I shrugged. "Alright I'm coming, let me change real fast." I took off my current tee, a dark blue baseball tee with a guitar on it. I changed into one that was black with blue sleeves but had a similar design on it. Only the guitar looked more hardcore. Like it was something Gene Simmons would play.

I trotted down the stairs in my black jeans, t-shirt, black converses, dark blue SnapBack (which also sported a guitar on it) and my classic blue-black wallet and chain.

When I reached the base of the stairs I did not expect what I saw. When my dad had said guests, I thought he meant a something like an elderly couple who'd come to welcome us. Not the three families with kids my own age.

"Ah there you are kiddo, Eric, meet Mr. Egbert and his son, John and his daughter Jade." I shook hands with Mr. Egbert, who smelled faintly of aftershave and tobacco. He was dressed like a wealthy businessman, he had on a nice fedora, his pipe was tucked firmly in the corner of his mouth, he had a firm grip which I returned in kind.

"Ah. Nice firm grip there, he said as I let go, you can always tell a man by his handshake," he stated slipping his hand into his pocket.

John held out his had enthusiastically, " Hi there! Welcome to the neighborhood." He said with a large smile, showing a little bit of his buck teeth.

I nodded, turning to his sister, who looked quite similar to him in fact, her long black hair curled a little down past her waist. She giggled and held out her hand. " I'm glad you guys moved in! She said enthusiastically, "It's awesome to finally meet a new face, it gets so boooring sometimes."

I smirked a little, as we moved to the next family, It seemed like they were brothers, they were very similar, almost like they were clones.

"Eric these fine young men are Dirk and Dave Strider, Dirk is a teacher at your new school." My dad said smiling.

'A teacher?' I though dubiously. I studied the guy a little bit. He looked super young, like just barely over twenty, and his clothes suggested he was more like a DJ than a teacher.

We shook hands, his leather, fingerless gloves gripped my hand.

"Dont judge a book by its cover Kid, 'cuz sometimes that book may end up hitting you in the face." Dirk said, sliding down his glasses giving me a wink.

I raised an eyebrow as I turned my attention to the younger brother Dave. Now if I had to use one word to describe this guy, it would have to be cool. Everything about him seems that way. He practically generated it. His dark shades, round, compared to dirks which were triangular in shape. Covered his eyes. His blonde hair was slicked back, his red and white t-shirt sporting a broken record, black jeans, and white skate shoes, all screamed out "Yeah I'm cool, get too close and you may freeze."

"Nice shirt," he said holding out a fist for a fist-bump. I bumped it returning the compliment.

"Nice shades," I complimented. "Aviators?"

"Yep, right from Ben Stiller's scrawny face." He said with a nonchalant tone of voice. Like it was no big deal.

"Cool," I said, as they moved on and sat on a couch in the living room.

Last was an attractive blonde girl with whom I assumed was her mother.

"Now these wonderful ladies are Ms. Lalonde and her daughter Rose." My dad stated.

"Hello," Ms. Lalonde said with a kind voice. She had a nice pleasant smile, and a bright pink scarf, that seemed to go all the way down to her knees. Her posture gave a firm sense of feminine charm and power. And it seems she knew how to use it. I shook her hand gently. Making sure not to scratch myself on her seemingly professionally manicured nails.

"A pleasure to meet you." I said smiling.

She stepped back as Rose stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hello, and welcome to our neighborhood." Rose said with a nice voice. Her blue eyes glinted slightly.

"Thank you," I said shaking her hand.

My dad and I moved back to the couches and began to talk to everyone. After a while everyone decided they had better go and let us settle in. Not before The other teens gave me their Pesterchum names.

"What do you think kid?" My dad said looking at me smiling, "You like the new neighbors?"

I smiled at my dad. "Yeah they're all really great people it seems." Said giving my dad a hug. "I'm gonna hit the sack dad, I'm a little tired." I said heading toward the stairs.

"Alright kid. Sleep well. I'm going to finish unpacking and then I'll be heading that way too." He said eyeing the boxes that sat stacked in front of the kitchen.

I nodded as I climbed the stairs to my room. My music was still playing, making it so I didn't have to turn it on myself. I always slept with music on, it was a comfort thing. I checked everything to make sure all was in order. And it seemed I had messages on Pesterchum. All from the other teens.

-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering cauterizingRiff [CR]- 21:36

TG: hey eric its dave

CR: Sup Dave.

TG: nothing much about to hop on my xbox i just got advanced warfare, I was thinking about playing that

CR: Sounds like fun..

TG: yeah well im gonna go and make some twelve year olds cry because im so awesome

CR: Alright, you have fun with that dude.

TG: i will. and you should talk to rose next she wont quit bugging me

CR: Kay, I will.

TG: later

CR: Cya

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering cauterizingRiff [CR]- 21:41

-tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering cauterizingRiff [CR]- 21:37

TT: Hello

TT: Eric?

CR: Hi, sorry Rose, I was talking to Dave.

TT: I am aware of that.

CR: Okay kool.

CR: Sorry to cut this short but I'm bushed.

TT: Oh that's quite alright, I hope you have a restful sleep.

CR: You too.

TT: Goodnight

CR: gn

-tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering cauterizingRiff [CR]- 21:44

I checked my messages and sent a quick pair to both Jade and John, telling them both how I didn't mean to be rude, but I needed to get some sleep. They both politely stopped messaging me as I pulled on some sweats, crawled into bed and went to sleep.

 **So that's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review! I will post shout-outs in the next installment.**


End file.
